


Sherlollipops - Cat Person

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlolly, F/M, Fluff, Sally Donovan tentative friendship, or at least a truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is down, Sherlock tries to cheer her up and messes it up...or does he? And Sally Donovan, temporary cat sitter. It'll make sense when you read it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Cat Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jankmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankmusic/gifts).



**Part One: Cheering Up**

"Oh come on, Molly, surely it isn't that bad?"

She turned her head and gave Sherlock a half-hearted glare before listlessly returning to staring out the window of their shared flat. "Sherlock, love, I know you mean well, but I really had my heart set on that kitten, and to find that someone else had adopted it before I could...I know it may seem stupid to you, but I just wish I'd gotten there sooner."

She'd gone to the animal shelter as soon as her shift was over, or at least, that had been the plan. Until Sanjay called in sick and she was forced to cover for an extra hour until his relief was able to come in. By the time she reached the shelter, the tiny black and white kitten she'd fallen in love with had been adopted by someone else and none of the other cats had seemed right, so she'd come home empty handed.

And of course Sherlock wasn't the type to comprehend why this might bother her so much; he'd grown a lot during the time she'd known him, and he'd been amazing when her cat Toby had passed away the year before, but this kind of disappointment still stymied him.

She sighed and started to rest her head on her hand when a small "mew" froze her in the act. Oh no, he hadn't...but yes, he had. She turned to see what she'd failed to observe when her boyfriend had entered the flat after his day spent chasing criminals with John Watson; a small cardboard carry case with holes in the side, set on the floor by his feet. 

With a sigh she stood up and shuffled over to him, reaching for his hand and forcing a smile on her face. "You got me a cat?" she asked, although the answer was obvious. She just wished he'd consulted her first; didn't he realize that not just any cat would do, that she had to see it first and say to herself, this is the one?

He ducked his head and nodded, then motioned to the case with his free hand. "Do take a look, Molly. I think you'll be pleased with my selection."

She forced another smile and knelt down to open the box, not wanting the poor thing to be cooped any longer than necessary. She knew she would grow to love whatever animal he'd selected; she just wished...no, she'd already wished that and it wasn't going to change anything. He seemed so eager, so certain that he'd done the right thing, that Molly didn't have the heart to be unhappy about it.  


As the box opened, she felt her mouth dropping and eyes widening as she stared down at the kitten that was now leaning its front paws -- black with white fur looking very much like slippers on the toes -- on the opened box and looking around curiously. Molly's eyes flew up to meet Sherlock's and he grinned smugly down at her. "Yes, when you messaged me that you were going to be running late at Bart's I took the opportunity to adopt the kitten you'd selected." His grin faltered as she continued to stare up at him, tears now prickling the corners of her eyes.

Sherlock hastily dropped to his knees and took her hands in his. "Not good? I'm sorry, Molly, but I knew you were fretting that someone else would scoop her up, so I took care of it but then the case exploded and John and I had to run off and I left the kitten with Sgt. Donovan -- who is quite good with animals, by the way -- and didn't have the chance to message you and..."

His anxious explanation came to an abrupt halt as Molly threw her arms around his neck and proceeded to snog him even more breathless than he'd already been. Only the need for air -- and another questioning mew from the kitten she'd already mentally named Lady Slippers -- broke them apart. Molly was smiling and crying, and choked out a few "I love yous" before reaching down and scooping the now purring kitten up and rubbing her sweet little head with her thumb. 

Sherlock sat back on his heels, a satisfied smile playing about his lips. He might not have deduced the reason for Molly's obvious unhappiness when he first entered the flat this evening, but at least he'd been able to repair the damage he'd inadvertently caused. He reached out and rubbed the kitten under its chin, listening contentedly as his pathologist cooed endearments, and the kitten purred happily.

**Part Two: Catsitting**

_Anonymous asked: Wow can we see Sherlock giving the cat to Donovan and taking good care of the cat. Please? I have a powerful need of Sally and Sherlock not being jerks to each other._

"Sgt. Donovan, if you wouldn’t mind…"

Sally eyed the cardboard carrying box warily. “What’s inside?” she asked, just as the kitten gave an obliging ‘mew’. She immediately relaxed. “Kitten for Molly?” she guessed with a grin.

She and Sherlock had maintained a wary sort of truce ever since his vindication and return from the dead; she refrained from calling him ‘freak’ and he refrained from commenting on her private life. Now that he and Molly Hooper were living together, it didn’t seem as much of an effort for him to extend the olive branch…and Sally had actually, cautiously begun to revise her opinion of him, and had even been overheard telling Anderson that maybe the consulting detective ‘wasn’t so bad when he wasn’t being a complete prick’.

Sherlock nodded, one eye on his mobile as he handed the case to Donovan. “Yes, a female, eight weeks, the supplies are in the upstairs conference room; I’m certain she’ll need food, water and the use of the litter box fairly soon. I’d meant to bring her directly home, but the case…” He trailed of distractedly as his mobile chimed with an incoming message. He flashed the officer a delighted grin before taking off without another word.

Sally sighed and opened the case, peering down at the black and white kitten inside. The kitten mewed again and Sally lifted it up, giving it a cuddle before heading for the lift and the indicated conference room. “Good luck to you, mate,” she said as she walked down the hall. “Good thing Molly’s there to take care of you” She glanced back the way she’d come, a wry smile touching her lips as she added, “Both of you.”


End file.
